lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Os Sussurros
Sussurros de uma fonte desconhecida frequentemente são ouvidos quando personagens estão em perigo, quando os Outros estão por perto, ou em outros momentos de tensão. Esses sussurros não são barulhos aleatórios, mas sim frases faladas que podem ser decifradas com o uso de programas de áudio. Veja os transcritos para informações adicionais. A maioria dos sussurros ouvidos na série acontecem na selva. Quando isso acontece, a câmera tende a fazer um movimento de rotação em torno dos personagens ouvintes enquanto, confusos, eles procuram pela fonte dos ruídos. Ocorrências A primeira vez em que se ouvem os sussurros é no episódio . Danielle Rousseau menciona a Sayid que ela nunca viu outras pessoas na Ilha mas que ela os ouvia sussurrando. Depois das revelações de Danielle, Sayid corre pela selva com um pedaço de pau. Ele para e ouve os sussurros. Sawyer confronta Sayid quando ele volta ao acampamento. Sayid conta a ele sobre Danielle e os Outros, além de dizer sobre os sussurros que ouviu na viajem de volta. ouve os sussurros na selva.]] Sawyer está perseguindo um porco que esteve dentro de sua barraca. Depois de entrar na selva, Sawyer desiste e retorna ao acampamento. Sawyer então começa a ouvir os sussurros, que claramente acabam com a frase "Isso vai ter volta". Essa frase foi as ultimas palavras de Frank Duckett depois de Sawyer atirar nele. Sawyer então interroga Sayid na manhã seguinte sobre os sussurros. Nenhum admite ter ouvido os sussurros. Mais tarde naquele dia Sawyer estava procurando pela lona de sua barraca que o porco "roubou". Depois de acha-la junto a uma árvore ele ouve os sussurros. Novamente eles acabam com a voz de Frank Duckett dizendo "Isso vai ter volta". Shannon e Sayid procuram na selva por Vincent, que tinha fugido. O casal acha o cão numa clareira, e tentam pega-lo, mas ele foge. Os dois se separam, e enquanto esta sozinha, Shannon ouve os sussurros. Walt aparece, todo molhado e falando de trás pra frente ele diz: "Não aperte o botão. O botão é mau". Quando Sayid volta, ele encontra Shannon caída no chão, mas Walt desapareceu. Mais tarde Shannon conta ao resto do grupo que ela viu Walt e que tinha ouvido sussurros por toda a parte. Charlie pergunta a ela sobre os sussurros e Shannon diz achar que aquilo vem "Deles". conforta Shannon depois de ela ouvir os sussurros]] Eko, Libby, Ana Lucia, Michael, Jin e Bernard estão carregando Sawyer por um barranco. Quando eles percebem que Cindy desapareceu. Depois disso eles começam a ouvir os sussurros. Ana Lucia saca sua arma e alerta a todos que eles devem correr. Ao mesmo tempo Shannon está correndo atrás de Vincente Sayid vem logo atrás dela. Está chovendo e Shannon cai no chão e diz a Sayid que ela está magoada porque ninguém acredita nela. Sayid consola Shannon dizendo que ele a ama. Depois disso começam os sussurros. Os dois olham pra frente e veem Walt sussurrando na chuva. Shannon corre em direção a ele e é baleada por Ana Lucia. Viajando do meio da Ilha para o acampamento da praia, [[Cindy desaparece, e Eko, Libby, Ana Lucia, Michael, Jin, Bernard e Sawyer ficam procurando por ela. Todos ouvem os sussurros e a câmera faz um movimento de rotação em torno de Ana Lucia que está apontando a arma para a floresta. Shannon aparece entre os arbustos e é baleada por uma assustada Ana Lucia. Em um sonho, Charlie tenta tirar Aaron de dentro do piano. Ele então ouve sussurros e vai de encontro a eles. Quando ele percebe o piano está na água. Charlie grita por Aaron e então acorda. Num barulho ao fundo na gravação da fita de autópsia de Charlotte Malkin. Jack, Kate, Michael, Hurley e Sawyer estavam andando a caminho do acampamento dos Outros para pegar walt de volta. Quando eles estão perto do tubo pneumático da Pérola, Jack percebe que Michael os traiu novamente. Eles então ouvem os sussurros. Todos olham em volta e apontam suas armas. Sawyer emtão é atingido por um dardo elétrico em seu pescoço. Jack diz a todos para fugir , então ele e Kate fogem. Michael permanece parado e pede aos outros para pararem enquanto Hurley se esconde sobre seu cabelo. Kate e Jack são atingidos por dardos elétricos. Durante todo o tempo, os sussurros são ouvidos. Tudo termina quando os outros chegam e cobrem com sacosas cabeças dos sobreviventes. A palavra "Elizabeth" pode claramente ser ouvida entre os sussurros. No flashback de Ben, é seu aniversário quando ele ainda é criança. Quando ele chega em casa à noite, seu pai está bebado e diz a Ben que ele era um erro pois ele matou sua mãe enquanto ela estava em trabalho de parto. Ben fica com raiva e corre das Barracas em direção à Cerca sônica Quando ele chega começa a ouvir os sussurros. Depois disso sua mãe morta aparece do outro lado da cerca sônica. Ele quer correr até ela mas ela diz que ainda não é hora. Um tempo depois Ben carregando algumas mochilas, caminha em direção a cerca sônica . Com o código, ele disarma a cerca e deixa um coelho cruzar a cerca antes para ter certeza de que é seguro. Ele então entra na selva . Na floresta, ele começa a ouvir os sussurros. Ele se desespera e chama por sua mãe. Derrepente ossussurros param e Ben encontra Richard Alpert. Richard perguanta a ele o que ele está fazendo lá. Ben explica que ele partiu de casa poisprocurava por sua mãe morta, e que queria ir com Richard. Richard diz a ele que é possivel se juntar aos hostis mas Ben terá que ser paciente. John Locke está na cova da Iniciativa Dharma. Acreditando que irá morrer por causa de um ferimento a bala, ele netão pega uma arma de um dos corpos. Ele fecha seus olhos. Então os sussurros são ouvidos por três segundos e então Walt aparece. Ele diz a John para ele baixar a arma e se levantar da cova pois ele tem muito trabalho a fazer. The whispers can be heard when Hurley discovers Jacob's cabin, but they are no longer audible when he approaches the cabin. Whispers can also briefly be heard just before the survivors from the radio tower approach the fuselage to meet the survivors from the beach camp. Juliet runs into the jungle in pursuit of Daniel and Charlotte, when she hears whispers. Harper Stanhope suddenly appears before her, and gives Juliet a message from Ben to kill Daniel and Charlotte. Jack catches up to Juliet, sees Harper, and asks who she is. She introduces herself as an old friend of Juliet's. More whispers are heard, which distract Jack and Juliet, and Harper disappears. appears to Michael]] On the freighter, Michael hears whispers and then sees Libby just before he is about to detonate the bomb. Libby tells Michael "don't do it" and then vanishes. On the ABC Lost website, this scene is shown in the Lost: Revelations 408 clip. In this clip, the whispers are incoherent. However, in the actual aired episode, the whispers begin with the Mama Cass song that played on the car radio when Michael tried to kill himself the first time. As Sawyer, Claire, and Miles are walking through the jungle, whispers are heard right before Miles discovers the bodies of Karl and Rousseau. It seems that only Miles hears the whispers. When Hurley arrived home in a flashforward, he heard whispers after finding a coconut on the floor of his foyer, but these whispers were actually revealed to be those of party guests preparing to shout "Surprise!" The whispers are heard briefly right before Richard and the Others ambush Keamy's team near the helicopter. As it becomes apparent that the explosives on the freighter are going to detonate, Michael hears the whispers. He then looks up to see Christian Shephard, who tells him he "can go now." The freighter then explodes, presumably killing Michael. In a flashforward, Kate awakes to noises in her room, then the phone rings. On the other end, there are whispers, in reverse. They may say "The Island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late", awaiting confirmation. Claire mysteriously appears in Aaron's bedroom, who tells her she cannot bring "him" back to the Island. The identity of "him" is never clarified. It's revealed after that this may have only been a dream. When Sun and Lapidus are searching the Barracks for Jin, they briefly hear the whispers before a light turns on in one of the cabins and Christian Shephard appears in the doorway. Quando Ben sequestrou Alex, ele disse para Danielle que se ela quiser que seu bebê sobreviva, sempre que ela ouvir susurros deveria correr para o lado oposto. Sussurros Ocultos Algumas pessoas encontraram sussurros escondidos no áudio de outros episódios que só podem serem ouvidos com um equipamento de inspeção de áudio. Por exemplo, há uma conversa escondida enquanto Ben está sendo interrogado por Sayid, e enquanto o Eko está sendo confrontado pelo Monstro em . Relações Relações aos Outros Ben a mando dos Outros foi matar Danielle Rousseau em 1989. Quando ele percebe que Rousseau havia uma filha, decide não matá-la para que a criança tivesse sua mãe, assim quebrando as ordens dos Outros. Ao sair com a criança em seus braços, Ben diz que Rousseau deveria correr dos sussurros quando ouvi-los para se salvar, o que sugere que Os Outros sejam sua fonte. Rousseau menciona primeiramente os sussurros em quando Sayid pergunta se ela já havia visto outras pessoas na Ilha. Em , Danielle diz que ela ouviu os Outros sussurrando que iriam pegar o menino. Danielle interpretou isso como se Aaron fosse o próximo alvo dos Outros, enquanto eles estavam se referindo a Walt, quem eventualmente foi sequestrado. Essa interpretação foi explicada na entrevista da Lostpédia com David Fury que disse que os sussurros eram supostos inicialmente para serem dos Outros, e que sua natureza talvez tenha mudado. aparece para Shannon.]] Depois do sequestro de Walt, Shannon ouve os sussurros e vê Walt em e . Nessas ocasiões, Walt está molhado e sussurra ao contrário. Sayid também viu Walt logo antes da morte de Shannon. Momentos antes dos Outros atacarem em , Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Hurley, e Michael escutam sussurros. No seu flashback em , Ben escutou os sussurros logo depois de ver sua mãe na cerca sônica. Ben também os ouve logo antes de encontra-se com Richard Alpert pela primeira vez. Os sussurros são ouvidos logo antes da chegada e da saída de Harper em . Relações ao Monstro Um sussurro escondido é ouvido quando o Eko está de frente com o Monstro no e no . Sun e Frank ouviram o Monstro na praia, e depois ouviram novamente na Vila no . Referências Culturais Os sussurros na floresta são similares ao sons ouvidos por Peyton Farquhar no Incidente na Ponte de Owl Creek bem antes de ele morrer. "A floresta em um dos lados estava com barulhos esquisitos, na qual - uma, duas, e novamente - ele ouvia claramente sussurros em uma língua desconhecida." Questões não respondidas * Qual é a razão para os sussurros? * Quem estão sussurrando? * Por que há alguns escondidos enquanto outros são bem claros? * Quem consegue ouvir os sussurros? Veja também *Os Sussurros/Transcritos Links Externos *Transcripts from The Fuselage *Lost Whispers - Blog dedicado em revelar os sussurros. Category:Mistérios